The power of choices
by Raf13
Summary: Emma is the adopted daughter of Neville and Hannah. Emma true parents are young Bellatrix Lestrange and young Tom Riddle. When they come back for her in some sort of spirit what happens? Will she be able to help Lucius Malfoy while they fall in love for eachother and while she takes revenge? Will she be able to stay on the good side? Rated M for future chapters.
1. The begining

**Hey Guys this is the "first" story that I write so I hope you enjoy and if it isn't asking too much I would like reviews too, bad or good **** Thanks. 3 PS: I'm sorry if my English isn't very good I'm not English **

Chapter 1: Different girl.

Emma Longbottom was in the sofa reading. She was Neville and Hannah only child well she wasn't really their daughter she had been found dropped at the roadside when she was just a baby. She had black, long, curled hair and black eyes, she was very pale and had very shinning eyes, she was always with a semblance of disdain, and she was very pretty and skinny. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was sorted to Slytherin. She knew that she wasn't really their child, her parents told her when she was 11, at first she was a little confused but then she accepted the truth and stayed well with that but things started to change as she grew up, she started asking questions like "Who are my parents?" and so on. When they were out as a family everyone seem to notice that she wasn't their daughter, their friends did questions like "Who has curled hair in your family?" and affirmations like "She doesn't looks like you!"… Hannah was in the kitchen preparing the favorite food of Emma. She never talked to her too often but when Emma was younger she was always talking to her then everything changed. Something happened to Emma, something that changed her and it was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and after that "something" she never were the same. Before that she had always a smile on her face but after she almost never smiled and she never talked to anyone except a group of Slytherin friends that she had made on her fifth year. Hannah was finishing the dinner "Sweetheart, come here and set the table." She called Emma.

"Hannah, I'm busy now ask Neville if you want or do it yourself!" Emma replied.

"No, you will come and set the table now!" Hannah said with anger growing inside of her.

"But I'm reading now! Leave me alone!"

Hannah arrived to the living room with anger; she took Emma's hand and dragged her to the kitchen, there she gave her a table cloth, three dishes and so on. When she finished the dinner was already ready, Hannah called Neville for dinner. They were at the table eating "We are going to drive you tomorrow to King's Cross." Neville said calmly.

"I know. I'm not hungry can I go to my room?"

"You didn't finish packing your things yet?" Hannah asked with disbelief.

"I've finished; I told you that earlier in the afternoon! But as always you didn't heard a single word of what I said! After saying this, Emma left the table. She went upstairs; she walked through the corridor to her room. Emma's room didn't suffer any alteration since she was little. The bed was still on the corner next to the window; her closet was still in front of her bed, the walls were decorated with pictures of her playing Quiditch in Hogwarts on the Slytherin games and with pictures of her friends. The decoration of the walls was the only thing that changed through the years the other things were exactly on the same place as they were when she was 5. She loved being in her room it was like a hideaway. She was reading a muggle book called Perfect Illusion. She stayed like that hours. Then she decided to go and see what Neville and Hannah were talking about. She went downstairs and she stopped at the entrance of the living room when she heard Hannah's voice.

"Something happened to her! You can think that I'm crazy but I know that something happened!"

When she heard that she entered the room and started laughing. Hannah and Neville turned to see her. "Sweetheart what is so funny?" Hannah asked with afraid of the answer.

"It's funny that you are concerned about what happened to me when it was you, your husband and some of your friends that caused it! She said anger starting to grow. She saw Hannah expression she kept talking. "I know who my parents are! I know that they are dead because you helped killed them! And if you want to know who my true parents were I tell you. They were Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange and you killed them! But you don't have to worry I'm going to revenge their death! I'm going to torture and kill every single woman and men that helped and their Childs, including you!" She smiled.

"Your parents can't be them! Th…then you're the disappeared daughter of lord Voldemort! I thought that that was just a legend! Then you are the heiress of Salazar Slytherin!" Hannah connected the pieces and started to be afraid.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! I killed a part of your father!"

"Yes, and you are going to pay for that!" She smiled and raised her wand and spelled. "Sectumsempra!" Neville felled on the floor as he started bleeding Hannah started screaming while Emma was smiling and trying to find her wand, but when she founded it Emma spelled. "Expelliarmus!"

"No! Please, stop it! He's my husband! Please!"

Emma started to feel dizzy and let the 2 wands fall to the floor. She heard a voice in her head. A female voice, Bellatrix voice. "That's it my dear! Revenge us! You're doing well… Me and your father, we are very proud." The voice stopped talking when she fell. She began to tremble increasingly fast until her chest risen as she made a curve with her back as she screamed in pain. She stayed like this for long minutes. Then she fainted. When she woke up. Neville wasn't bleeding anymore but he was on the floor very weak around him there was a pool of blood, Hannah was crying her hands on her face. When Emma tried to get up Hannah reached her and helped her.

"Mom, I don't know what happened! I didn't wanted to do that!" Hesitated Emma with fear.

"My dear! You came back!" Hannah started to cry of joy but then the 2 Women heard Tom Riddle's voice.

"Revenge us! It's your duty we are your parents! Kill her…"

"No! Go away! You are dead!" Emma said certain of herself. Then young Tom Riddle appeared both women gave a tiny little scream."You can't be here! You are dead! It's imposs…! AHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed and Tom Riddle entered her body. "You are going to die!" She said quietly, she smiled and raised her wand and spelled "Avada Kedavra" Hannah Abbott fell into the floor as her soul run out of her eyes completely dead, as Neville woke up he didn't had seen Tom Riddle not even Emma he look to Hannah and then to Emma he saw Tom Riddle too.

"I helped kill your father and I have no regrets! And if I could I would do it again! He said with anger without hesitating. "Now get out of my house!"

"I'm sorry…" Emma said weakly and started crying. Tom Riddle entered her body she screamed but this time he ordered her to kill Neville but she fight against him, she suffered but she fight…

**Hey guys, I know I'm not very good at writing but I would like some reviews to know what did you thought of this chapter and what can I do to improve on the next chapters! **** 3 **


	2. Meeting Lucius Malfoy

This is the 2nd chapter of "**The power of choices**". Hope you like it and please make my day and review

Emma woke up in a dark room. She was alone and she was afraid, she didn't know where she was. She was lying in a filthy and dirty bed, Emma looked at her legs and she saw deep cuts that were bleeding. While she was looking at the cuts she remembered what had happened last night. She heard heavy steps coming forward her cell. Someone opened the door of her cell and entered. It was a man, a blond man. "Here you are…The daughter of the Dark Lord!" When he spoke she recognized him. The blond man was Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed with dark and green robes, his hair was perfectly combed pulled into a ponytail, his eyes were darker than the last time she saw him. It was like he regretted all the things that he did in the past. "Your dad wants to speak to you…" He announced.

"Why? I hate him! He made me kill my mother and almost kill my father! I don't want to see him or speak to him anymore! So tell him to leave me alone and if he wants he can kill me, it doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters; a life of a beautiful young lady always matters! Especially yours! " He walked towards her. As he sits down on her bed she had the opportunity of looking deeper in his eyes and she saw despair and desire. "You would be a great death eater if you connected yourself to your father! It is in your veins. You can't ignore your talents and you shouldn't ignore your father! He is you! And if you ignore him all your talents and special powers will disappear and that will be an awful tragedy! So go and talk to your father! It's the best thing you can do!"

"But I don't feel like it is the best thing that I can do! I just want to get out of here so I can found myself again! Because this women you're seeing isn't me. I couldn't handle myself together when I woke up of that kind of Hypnotism and realized that I had killed my mother! And now I just want to restart my whole life from the beginning and forget my past and my sins!" She started crying. Lucius face lighted up with love and comprehension. The women that was in front of him was more powerful than he thought and she would go through hell just to redeem her sins and to be forgiven and for that she had get out of there soon. Lucius wanted to do the same thing but he couldn't so he decided to help her. He looked at Emma she was still crying next to him. He started to think about manners to help her when he heard young Tom Riddle's voice in his head.

"Don't even think about it! Now, she kind of loves you, so to make her stay you will pretend to love her. You will have sex with her if necessary; tell her that you can't leave with her when she'll ask you too. And the rest is up to you… Don't even think about falling truly in love with her, she already has a future husband that I choose carefully, so be careful with your emotions and feelings!"

Lucius looked at Emma and felt like he couldn't do the task that the Dark Lord ordered him. He liked her and he wanted to help her but it was impossible for him to help her and do what the Dark Lord asked him to do. If he helped her he would be dead after a few hours of helping her if he did what the Dark Lord asked him to do he would hurt her and betrayed her and he would feel terrible with himself. But of course he chooses the Dark Lord again and he did again the biggest mistake of his life. He looked at Emma again and thought that he had to start things carefully and slowly. He started his task. He hugged her tightly and whispered softly to her "I love...you" Emma looked at him and saw despair and love in his eyes. He started to move his face closer to her face. When they lips finally touched she moaned with pleasure. She was never kissed in that way. She liked the feeling of his soft and warm tong on hers, she opened more her lips and their kiss became more intense and deep. She moaned again as his tong travelled quicker on hers as his tong discovered every corner of her mouth. He laid her on her bed and lay down gently on her top and what surprised is that she let him do that. His hands travelled by her body and stopped at her breasts, he touched them. His hands travelled to the bottom of her black shirt and putted it off. Her bra was black with sexy red rents. It excited him. He rolled and let her be on the top of him. She opened her legs so she could be comfortable and that excited him too. She started to kiss him gently and then deeper his hands were travelling at her back while they were kissing. She stopped kissing him and he looked at her, she took off her own bra and exposed her breasts to him. She sited down on top of him with her legs opened so he could do whatever he wanted to do with her breasts, his hands travelled her belly and as they reached her breasts he groped them. She moaned very loud and with more pleasure than the other times. He rolled her to his bottom and she closed her legs. He started to suck, lick and bite her breasts. She moaned again but now she was getting excited and her breath catches her chest. She felt his warm tong travelling her breasts, he opened his mouth and sucked really hard, she moaned as she got excited with the feeling of his teeth biting hard her breasts. She liked that sensation. She got distracted with pleasure he notice and he took advantage of the moment and took her jeans off abruptly with desire on his eyes and then took his own robes, he stayed in black boxers and she stayed with black pants. "You're beautiful and sexy!" She gave him a little and shy smile. He gently and slowly spread her legs apart; she had flexibility so she opened with facility her legs. He started to kiss her belly when she suddenly pushed him apart and slapped him hard.

"Do you really think that I'm dumb enough to don't realize that you don't love me that you just said what you did because my father asked you? I'm only 17 you sick bastard!" She started to put her clothes on when she turned around to see Lucius he was still undressed and he was lying on the bed. He was looking at her smirking. Emma walked towards him and sat on the bed. She smiled politely and with a sweet tone she spoke "I'm sorry… then she kissed him. As she kissed him she started looking for his wand in his robes when she founded it she broke the kiss. She suddenly pointed his wand at him and cursed him "Stupefy!" Lucius Malfoy fell on the bed she smirked at him. Emma was going to revenge Neville and Hannah and nothing was going to stop her. Even if she had to kill innocent people she would kill and kill again to get what she wanted. Emma runned towards the door and opened it with allohomora. She runned and runned until she found the door to the outside she opened it and she runned.

Thank you for reading the story and please review let me know what you think so I can improve and I'm sorry if my English isn't very good.


End file.
